


Cup Cakes

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [29]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Gang are preparing a birthday present





	Cup Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ildivouber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ildivouber/gifts).



> Happy Birthday ildivouber

“What on earth?”  Inky looked understandable confused.  The Ferret seemed to be wearing a pale blue face mask.

“Cup cakes,” Mouselet explained.

Inky looked even more confused, although that might have been thought scarcely possible.

“Iced fancies,” Aemelia Vole added.  “We’ve been making them as a birthday present.  Little cakes with pretty coloured icing on them.”

At least that made sense.

“We weren’t sure about the blue icing,” the Ocelot said.  “So someone,” he glared at the Sloth, who shrugged his shoulders, “asked the Ferret for his opinion.  You can see the result.”

Inky nodded.

“Dr Watson’s gone to see if Mrs Hudson’s got anything he can use to clean it off,” Mouselet said.  “Without telling her why, of course.”

“If necessary, I’m sure he’ll blame it on Mr Holmes,” Aemelia said.

That seemed entirely plausible.  He would do that, and she would believe him.

“But at least it’s proved we were right not to use the blue icing,” the Ocelot said.

Dr Watson returned with a bowl and a cloth, and proceeded to clean the Ferret up as best he could.  When he had finished he surveyed the Ferret’s face and said, “Oh dear.  I’m not sure what was in the colouring, but your fur has turned a very pretty shade of blue.”

The Ferret shot over to look at himself in the mirror.  “Oh,” he said, “I rather like the colour.  Maybe I should try putting my paws in it as well.”

“No,” Dr Watson said firmly.  “We do not need blue paw prints everywhere.”

The Ferret sat down rather sadly, but then brightened up when Aemelia took pity on him, and said, “I think I’ve got some material in that colour.  There should be just enough to make you a waistcoat, if you’d like one.”

“That would be very kind of you, Aemilia,” the Ocelot said.  “But first we have some birthday cup cakes to deliver.”

 


End file.
